Electrical submersible pumps (ESPs) have been used to lift fluid from bore holes, particularly for oil production. In operation, a pump of an electrical submersible pump is placed below the fluid level in the bore hole. The well fluid often contains corrosive compounds such as brine water, CO2, and H2S that can shorten the run life of an ESP when the ESP is submerged in the well fluid. Corrosion resistant units have been developed that have motors that utilize seals and barriers to exclude the corrosive agents from the internal mechanisms of the ESP.
A typical submersible pump has a motor, a pump above the motor, and a seal section between the motor and the pump. The seal section allows for expansion of the dielectric oil contained in the rotor gap of the motor. Temperature gradients resulting from an ambient and motor temperature rise cause the dielectric oil to expand. The expansion of the oil is accommodated by the seal section. Additionally, the seal section is provided to equalize the casing annulus pressure with the internal dielectric motor fluid. The equalization of pressure across the motor helps keep well fluid from leaking past sealed joints in the motor. It is important to keep well fluids away from the motor because well fluid that gets into the motor will cause early dielectric failure. Measures commonly employed to prevent well fluids from getting into the motor include the use of elastomeric bladders as well as labyrinth style chambers to isolate the well fluid from the clean dielectric motor fluid. Multiple mechanical shaft seals keep the well fluid from leaking down the shaft. The elastomeric bladder provides a positive barrier to the well fluid. The labyrinth chambers provide fluid separation based on the difference in densities between well fluid and motor oil. Any well fluid that gets past the upper shaft seals or the top chamber is contained in the lower labyrinth chambers as a secondary protection means.
As electric submersible seals are assembled and disassembled, a number of inboard and outboard mechanical shaft seals are dismantled and installed. If a mechanical seal is damaged or not properly sealing, a leak is typically not identified until the seal assembly is complete. This often requires disassembly of the entire seal. A technique is desirable to efficiently test each mechanical shaft seal during assembly or disassembly to ensure its integrity, thereby ensuring the integrity of the seal assembly once fully constructed.